In love with three guys
by limek13
Summary: When Vanessa moves to a new school, she finds romance with three different guys!
1. Chapter 1: Love at first sight

"Vanessa come on it's time to go to your new school

"Vanessa come on it's time to go to your new school!" Mrs. Hudgens called banging on the door

"Okay!" I called, as I came out of the room "Mom, I don't want to be here I had awesome friends and a good school and-,"

Mrs. Hudgens interrupted, "This new school is suppose to be a good school! I even looked online!"

I sighed as I got into the car and headed toward my new school.

"Zac!" Lucas called

Zac walked over to where Lucas was talking to Drake. They were his best friends and they always helped each other.

"Hey!" he called

"So, how about-" Drake started then stopped

"What?" Lucas asked, "What's going on?"

"Look behind you," Replied Drake

Lucas and Zac turned around to see a beautiful girl with street black hair and the prettiest smile.

"OHMYGOD!!" The three boys exclaimed together

They run over to Vanessa's as fast as they can

"Hey!" Lucas said

"So, how's life?" Drake tensely said

"You have cool teeth!" Zac shouted stupidly

I looked at the three guys nervously. 'They are all so cute! It looks like they all like me!'

There was an awkward silence

"So, what's your name?" Zac asked

"Do you talk?" Lucas wondered

Drake looked at Lucas then rolled his eyes. Lucas can be an idiot sometimes he thought

I finally spoke up, "My name is Vanessa Hudgens and I am seventeen years old,"

"Vanessa," Drake repeated, "I like that name!"

I blushed, "Thanks!"

Zac saw me blush and got annoyed, "Well, I think that name is the best name and it goes with my name,"

Drake gritted his teeth and gave Zac a cold stare.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas volunteered

"Drake," Drake called

"I'm Zac Efron!" Zac said

"Well, it's nice meeting you guys!" I waved as the bell rang. "See you later!" Then I hurried off to class


	2. Chapter 2

After school the three boys were at the field arguing

After school the three boys were at the field arguing.

"I get her!" exclaimed Zac

"You ALWAYS get the girls!" Lucas exclaimed

"I think I deserve her!" Fought Drake

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You BOTH get the girls!"

"I don't! Argued Drake, "It's Zac who gets the girls!"

Zac started to protest, but decided it wasn't worth it because he knew that he was right.

"You know what?" Zac demanded angrily "I AM GONNA ASK HER OUT!"

"WELL, I WILL FIRST!" Shouted Drake

"Bring it!" Lucas called

I was putting books away when Zac came over to me.

"Hey!" He called

I smiled at him, "Hey you!"

"I have something to ask you,"

"Okay," I said

"I was wondering if-," Zac started

I leaned in and kissed him

"W-what?" Zac said in shock

"I'm sorry," I began

"No, it's okay!" Zac reassured me

"Just don't tell Drake and Lucas okay?"

"Sure!" Zac said confused, "But why?"

I narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh just do it!"

"Okay, okay!" Zac caressed my face.

I leaned in again and kissed him passionately. Zac looked at me at smiled at me.. He had won her!

Lucas saw me sitting under a tree and went up to her.

"Lucas!" I greeted him

"Hey Vanessa! I was wonder if you maybe uh wanted to go out sometime?" Lucas asked her scared

I hesitated before answering then smiled, "Sure Lucas! I would love too! Just don't tell Drake or Zac!"

"Um, okay!" Lucas called and left super happy.

Drake went up to Lucas, "Oh hey loser!"

Zac walked over, "Shut up!"

Drake smirked, "It looks like double loser is here!"

Zac rolled his eyes and left. Soon enough, Lucas left and Drake went over to me.

Before he could say anything, I shouted, "Yes, I'll go out with you!"

"Awesome!" Drake said, "But.."

"Just don't tell Lucas and Zac!"

"What?" He asked me, but I already left.

I decided to go get some ice cream on Saturday, since it was really hot outside. I walked in and saw Drake in line. I froze when he turned around holding his ice creaming and looked at me.

'Dang it! Now he'll want me to hang out with him!'

I quickly ran out of the ice cream shop and ran into the next shop that was next door which was a coffee store and went into the bathroom.

All of a sudden my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said shaky

"Babe?" One of my boyfriends asked

"Uh who is this?" I asked

"Guess," A boy said

'Dang it! If that happened I might guess wrong and the boy will know I am dating three!'

"Vanessa?" The boy asked

"W-hat?"

"Do you know who this is?" He demanded

"Of course! You're my boyfriend!" I called a little too quickly

"That's right! So, where are you?" He asked

"Who is this?" I had to ask

The boy got annoyed, "What do you mean you don't know your boyfriend's name?"

I got a little worried so I said, "Don't worry, I was just kidding, just what is your last name?"

"My last name is Efron, why?"

"Nothing Zac just being silly!" I lied

"Okay! See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye, Bye!" Then I hung up.


End file.
